heroscapefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:NightElfArcher
MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:09, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :At a page, press the button at the top of the page that says discussion, it will take you to its discussion/talk page. You could also type in the search box: Talk:NAMEOFARTICLE for articles, User talk:NAMEOFUSER for users, and HeroScape Wiki:NAMEOFPROJECT or Project:NAMEOFPROJECT for project pages. Did that help? MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 21:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) ::You're trying to help get users from Heroscapers? I have tried that already, and they feel like they don't need to edit a wiki. Is your username the same think there? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 01:55, 13 June 2008 (UTC) NightElfArcher My username there is Elf_Archer. By the way, is this the same user talk I was posting in earlier or is this a new page? NightElfArcher 02:18, 13 June 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher :This is your talk page. This is where people are supposed to leave messages to you. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 02:22, 13 June 2008 (UTC) ::I other words; it is a different one. BTW: did you go to the Heroscapers.com party? --[[User:Panakalego|'Panaka']][[User talk:Panakalego|'lego']] 02:25, 13 June 2008 (UTC) NightElfArcher :No, the website crashed. NightElfArcher 02:29, 13 June 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher Good Job Hey good job guys. In a course of 2 days we have doubled the article count. I don't know if it was from a spike in members from advertisiong on Heroscapers, or something else, but good job. I expect a few things in articles that you make: When making an article for a character BE SURE to check if there is an existing one. Also be sure to put links to the article from the lists in the Generals of Valhalla and the common/unique squads/heroes . Someone merge te articles. As of now we have a unique heroes list, and an Utger Character list. Someone should merge all character articles into one article, and then put links to sub-catagories. With character articles use the format in which all the information is in a box. The cards can be found on heroscapers.com or the official site. For the information put the bio and then maybe a strategy or two with that character. How do I make new articles? I only know how to edit them. Can someone have more than one user talk? NightElfArcher 02:50, 13 June 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher Thank you, I should have the rest of the small waves done tomorrow. I would be happy to add pictures but they need to be uploaded to the site first. If someone does that and uses the unit_name.gif naming format, I will return to the character pages and insert their photos. Also, remember to sign your messages with four tildas (~). It makes it much easier to find who is talking to you. Flashbolt101 04:51, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Re: Please leave messages on my talk page, not my user page. I became an admin because Panakalego, the founder is going away this summer and doesn't believe the other admin will show up anytime soon. Also I have experience at being an administrator. I do not know anything about heroscape and would only be there to take care of obvious vandalism and welcoming users. As an answer to your how to make a page question, click a red link, go to the and click a red link, type the name of the article you want to create into the search box and click the red link leading to the article, go to , type the name of the article in, or type the name of the article you want to create into an inputbox (the thing on the Main Page that says "Create new article") and click Create new article. Once you do one of those things, add content to the page. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 19:32, 14 June 2008 (UTC)